


War Story, Black Space

by GStK



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, One Year Later, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: I do not tolerate a world emptied of you. I have tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valor/gifts).



> "Warring Kings" AU. Mentions of depression and violence. He/him pronouns for Arashi.  
> Scenes with explicit content denoted with †, end at page break. Characters are of age.
> 
> Story depicts a rougher relationship with themes of "marriage before love."  
> Explicit consent is given and story in no way includes elements of noncon.  
> Given the delicate nature of these subjects, readers should exercise caution.

**†** Eichi says, ‘You’re not yourself today.’

The breath in Leo’s throat spills out on that long slide in. He watches, almost transfixed, until Eichi’s thrust all the way inside – and then he looks up, blinking with wide eyes. ‘Huh? What?’ He doesn’t let Eichi clarify, just sighs when he pulls out, pushes back in. ‘I’m fine,’ he answers, with what looks like a grimace, is really a grin. ‘But if you think I’m so different, why don’t you try and figure it out? Hah— _ah!_ ’

Eichi hums a soft sound; he’s languid, belying the sudden and sharp thrusts he makes. He traces a line from sternum to abdomen on Leo’s body, then draws music notes on his stomach – right until Leo pushes his hips up, demanding attention.

‘You’re mad?’ he guesses. Leo doesn’t look very mad, not when he wraps a hand around the boy’s cock. He twists and thrashes like he always does when he’s being pleasured, but Eichi keeps a handle on him. ‘Because I’m not letting you compose.’

‘I-I did earlier,’ Leo replies. He shuts his eyes and turns his head and sounds like he’s hyperventilating. In the end, he’s just breathing hard, taking shallow breaths while Eichi claims him. ( _How many times_ , Eichi wonders, _have I told him to breathe deep_?) ‘You—you really think I’d let you stop me? Stupid Emperor! Idiot!’

‘Mm. That’s fair.’ Eichi leans in close and kisses his neck. More of his weight is forced onto Leo, into him, and he gasps. ‘Then… maybe because you’re not angry at me. As much, that is.’

Leo scoffs. ‘ _That’s_ what you’re into.’ But he offers no explanation, no refutation, no excuse. His hair spills out across the sheets like goldenrod, and when sunset touches it, blood – or so Eichi would think, if he were fantastical and cliché. He isn’t.

‘Because you love me?’ Eichi wonders, and Leo laughs, loud and bright and brilliant.

‘Yeah. Yeah! That’s it! I love you, Emperor! I adore you! You’re the best!’ Eichi’s pace slows, stops, and Leo takes advantage. He squirms and fights until Eichi pulls away, then slips out from under him. He knocks Eichi away, pushes him until his back is against the wall, pillows buffering the impact. And then Leo just sits there – smiling, smirking, looming. It’s terrifying.

Eichi gives a little shiver of anticipation.

‘Coward,’ Leo mocks, sliding himself back down onto Eichi’s dick. He starts riding him, bracing his hands on Eichi’s hips, ponytail bouncing to the slap of skin on skin. ‘I hate you. I’ll kill you. You’re lucky your voice is nice.’

Indulgently, Eichi moans. Leo makes a face of disgust and pauses; it quickly turns into a look of consideration. ‘Higher,’ he says, then changes tack. ‘No, wait. I’ll picture it myself. Shut up until we’re finished.’

‘That’s no way to treat your husband,’ Eichi says lightly—

And Leo groans. ‘Urgh! No! I’m gonna lose it – my inspiration…!’

– which, in the end, matters more than making love. Eichi wraps his arms around Leo to pull him close, and he kisses him. Leo leans in and holds Eichi’s shoulders for balance, eyes shut tight.

He is more himself than he’s ever been, ever since he lost his kingdom.

* * *

‘… and current expansion efforts are on track. Eichi.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Pay attention.’

Eichi does, but not to Keito. His eyes travel across the queen’s chair and to its side, where Sena-kun stands in silence. The chair sits empty as always – Leo’s somewhere else in the castle, decorating the walls. For now, Eichi leans his head on his hand, catching Sena’s eye with the motion.

He looks away immediately but the damage is done.

‘Is something wrong, Sena-kun?’

Sena grits his teeth. Keito takes off his spectacles and calls a servant over, handing over his documents. No plans will be made today, either, but that’s okay. Keito always does what he thinks is best, even without Eichi there.

Eichi smiles. ‘It’s rude to ignore your king.’

And Sena snaps back, ‘Ou-sama isn’t here.’ He rolls his shoulders and touches a hand to the sword at his waist. ‘There’s no reason for you to talk to me, is there?’

But there is. ‘Hm… “Your Emperor,” then?’ he asks instead, leaning forward. Keito’s wiping his glasses clean out of the corner of his eye. ‘My wife didn’t take that title from me too, did he? That’d be a problem.’

‘You’re the only one with an empire around,’ Sena huffs. And inch by inch, his posture relaxes – and second by second, his composure fails, up until the moment he falls into Leo’s throne. ‘No one else saw a need to conquer like you did. This whole mess…’

‘Started with that king of yours,’ Eichi finishes, and Sena stays silent, because it’s certainly true. It was not Eichi who declared war on their kingdom; it was not Eichi who pointed a sword at Leo’s throat, grinning like a madman in search of meaning. ‘Speaking of – Keito. Would you mind finding him for me? There’s something we need to talk about.’

‘Leo?’ asks Keito. Eichi nods. ‘So you’ll sign off on these policies if I do?’

Except, Eichi laughs, in that way he does. Keito’s jaw tightens, and Sena-kun slides down in his seat, the heels of his boots knocking against the stairs. ‘Keito’s gotten so good at forging my signature, lately.’

Keito makes sure Eichi sees his scowl before he departs the room.

Sena, though, he breaches the silence, just as Eichi’s eyelids start to dip. ‘That’s no way to lead.’

He doesn’t sound invested, doesn’t want an argument. It’s the same words his subjects say, but robbed of all emotion. Just fact. ‘Kings,’ he begins. ‘Emperors. Rulers. We’re born into our legacies and into houses made of bone. We grow up believing our parents are gods. Our grandparents, greater than the stars themselves.’ He pauses to regard the tapestries on the wall. ‘If we wage bloodier wars than they, our reigns are thought to be wonderful. It’s a little unfair, don’t you think?’

‘I think,’ Sena drawls, ‘You could stand to be less dramatic.’

So Eichi giggles. Sena-kun looks neither displeased nor enthused by the sound, not when Eichi glances at him. Maybe in the seconds before, he showed true disgust.

‘Every generation, there are people who have to die.’ Eichi leaves his seat; he goes to stand on the steps that ascend to his throne. He faces back towards Leo’s knight. ‘Every generation, there are people who must be sacrificed. Kingdoms that must fall. Even if we both died, right now, that fact wouldn’t change.

‘… let me ask a different question,’ he says, holding up his hand. ‘Knowing this to be inevitable. Do you think it’s so wrong to want to enjoy yourself?’

Sena stands, too. He doesn’t join Eichi on the stairs, and he doesn’t look at him, either. He looks back, right at the throne he was sitting on. It’s covered in Leo’s colours, the colours of the kingdom that used to be his. Graciously, Eichi thinks, he’s allowed that much to remain.

‘Why bother asking when you’ve already got your answer?’

‘Curiosity?’ Eichi broaches. He giggles again at Sena’s sour expression. ‘I’ve gotten to know you over the last year – you, and all of Leo’s knights. But I don’t know where you stand.’

‘I stand with Ou-sama,’ Sena says, even when they both know that’s not true. Not always. Not forever.

‘Then it’s a good thing he’s finally starting to get on his feet.’

* * *

Ritsu joins Eichi for tea, but doesn’t stop yawning the whole way through.

‘You miss Haa-kun, don’t you?’ he mutters, covering his mouth, at least.

‘Of course,’ Eichi says, pouring Ritsu another cup. He misses Hajime like a child misses his favourite toy – terribly, but only enough to pout about it. Ritsu notices his longing expression and raises his brows. ‘I always do.’

‘He won’t be back until _Nazunyan_ visits again…’ And Ritsu, he seems to care a little, not a lot. He disregards his tea and watches Eichi over the table. ‘You know, if you want him that bad, you could always take over Nazuna’s kingdom.’

Eichi doesn’t answer. He stirs sugar into his own tea, and only looks up at Ritsu’s affronted noise.

‘Scary,’ he says. ‘If you invade them, Ecchan, you can’t blame it on me.’

‘Are you that worried you’d be executed for treason?’ Perish the thought. Even if he’s gone, Leo would…

… would Leo protect them now? It seems more likely, lately.

‘Not really.’ Ritsu shakes his head. ‘I don’t care, honestly. Just don’t do anything that would make my brother come back.’

Ritsu shifts and leans further back into the shade of the trees. The sun has crept ever higher since they entered the gardens, and he’s got that look on his face – the one that says their time here is limited. Ritsu would rather be inside, but it’s so nice today. ‘Rei… wasn’t it?

‘He fled to the mountains with that dog of his,’ murmurs Eichi. ‘It was disappointing, but…’

He’s _disappointing_ , Ritsu replies, or something along those lines. Eichi doesn’t quite catch it. He’s too busy studying the blue roses on the bushes nearby.

‘… so’s Ou-sama,’ Ritsu continues, and that, Eichi definitely hears.

‘Disappointing?’ he asks in surprise.

‘ _Changed_.’ Ritsu looks a little troubled, a little surprised. Like paint on roses, like the summer breeze, like people’s memories, it quickly fades. ‘Like you, Ecchan. That’s what I was saying.’

‘Lately, you mean.’

‘Yeah.’ Changed how, though? Ritsu’s eyelashes flutter and he only sees fit to elaborate after Eichi has been studying him a minute, eyes roaming over his face. ‘Mm… Ou-sama’s back. That’s really the only way I can put it.’

Back from the dark – Eichi understands. He doesn’t skulk around in the castle’s dark halls any more; he speaks, he doesn’t just stare listlessly at the wall, as if he’s trying to will music to appear.

‘It seems a part of him didn’t make it back, though,’ Eichi reflects.

Ritsu shrugs. ‘Nobody really expected it to. You killed it.’ After a second, he clarifies: ‘Well, he killed it. Himself. I guess.’

‘… and me, then?’

‘You’re happier,’ says Ritsu, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. He takes a sip of his tea and kicks his legs, leans as far back as his chair will allow, seeking further escape from the inevitable rise of the sun. ‘It’s like you’re really in love. Congrats.’

And for having only known him a year – a little less, a little more – Eichi’s surprised at how right Ritsu turns out to be.

* * *

Time moves as a constant and the people he’s hurt heal into different shapes after him. Eichi’s glad to feel his impact.

Ruler Itsuki returns to his throne sewn back into place. He meets Eichi but once and turns up his nose at him, even when their new treaty restores him to a position of power. His stitches must itch and tear at the thought of still being a part of Eichi’s empire, even given independent reign. It’s cute, but more than that disgusting, and not something Eichi worries over.

Itsuki’s eyes soften when he sees Nazuna and so too when he reunites with Wataru. Wataru guffaws his way through an explanation of court jesters and playing the villain. Shu sighs, Shu languishes, and he touches the rose at Wataru’s breast, muttering words too soft for Eichi to hear.

‘Earth to Emperor,’ Leo says, drumming on Eichi’s nose with his spoon. Eichi blinks and leans back to look at him, and when he does, Leo grins. ‘What do you care about them? I’m in front of you, you know?’

‘Wataru,’ Eichi answers, like it explains everything. It does. Lords and ladies dance and sway and intermingle in their castle, dressed up in the finest silks. Itsuki casts a glowering eye upon them all, turning the celebration of his people into a garment contest.

‘But I’m _here_.’ Leo thumps his chest twice, then arranges Eichi’s hands. Before he knows it, they’re dancing, everyone making room for them to spin topsy-turvy. Leo’s cape flows behind him and sooner, not later, it’s going to whip someone in the face. ‘You’re so stingy! I can’t believe I married you. Wahaha!’

‘ _Amazing_ ,’ he hears, first from their left and then from their right. Eichi barely keeps up as the lead. It’s more like Leo who’s pulling him along, knowing exactly where to step and how to move in time with his own composition. It’s not for any special reason that they’re playing his songs; it’s not in honour of peace, but merely to show off. What else could it be?

That’s his little king.

Reluctantly, Eichi signals for Leo to slow down. They pour down the marble stairs and outside of the chamber room, and Eichi – gratefully – takes a seat. Leo flops down beside him, and all of their guests make pains to look elsewhere, knowing their place. Only those with proper standing bother to ogle them.

Like Leo’s knights. There’s Arashi, on Sena’s arm, pointing at them and looking delighted. Eichi quiets his efforts to heave for breath, then coughs behind his hand. Leo lays his head on his shoulder.

The stars are a curtain that seems to fall as it travels downhill, over the bridge, down towards the barrier of their castle.

‘You’re _still_ looking at him?’ Leo proclaims, almost sounding disgusted. He knocks Eichi in the chin with his head, so Eichi stops looking behind him. Itsuki has a black-haired boy in his arms; maybe an apprentice, maybe something else. It doesn’t matter. ‘You really don’t deserve me as your wife.’

‘But here you are,’ Eichi marvels. He means it. A year before, and there’s all the ways he saw Leo break with the failures of his knights and his army. His own failures hurt him the most. But a year has passed, and here they sit, pressed close like they think they’re in love.

He asks, ‘You love me, don’t you?’

And Leo snickers. ‘You’re a monster. I’ll chop off your head.’

Eichi smiles and kisses his hand. ‘I’d like that.’

He won’t die until Leo lets him, and no later than that.

* * *

Leo stares at the sword Eichi’s thrown him, brow set.

‘You want me to stab you?’ he blurts. But then he smiles. ‘Okay, sure. Works for me.’

‘I was thinking a duel.’

Eichi unsheathes the sword at his own side. Ritsu’s and Suou’s – Tsukasa-kun had been all too excited to lend him the blade, astounded at the thought that his weapon would prove some use. He is the only one among them to be a true knight, yearning for the battlefield through naïveté and inexperience.

‘So when I win,’ Leo wonders, ‘What do I get?’

‘What do you want?’ Eichi implores. ‘For you, anything.’

‘Mm… hrm… I guess… for you to die!’

‘If that’s what you want,’ Eichi answers, and Leo looks more frustrated by that than anything.

‘I changed my mind,’ he gruffs. He swings the sword in hand – and despite his affinity for the bow, he shows an ease in movement and easy familiarity. ‘If I win, you have to get on your knees for me.’

‘Ou-sama, could you, like, not?’ Sena-kun asks from the side. Leo explodes into laughter.

‘Sorry, Sena! I guess if I ask for stuff like that, God won’t show me another revelation, will he? _In nomine Patris_! Come on, say it with me!—‘

‘And if I win,’ Eichi begins, interrupting him softly, ‘I’d like you to say you love me.’

And oh, the face Leo makes.

‘But you won’t,’ Leo assures himself, and in doing so, doesn’t sound that spirited. ‘You only won in the first place ‘cause you played dirty.’

There’s a silence, a cold one, until Eichi chimes –

‘If you really wanted, you could ask for a divorce. Or your kingdom back.’

So Leo throws himself at him, and doesn’t ask for anything.

Strike, swipe, parry. Riposte. Lunge, twirl, feint. Attack. The moves are simple; it’s everything every instructor will ingrain in a young man, no matter how sick he is, no matter how he longs for rolls of music. It’s a dance, insomuch as violence can be elegant. It’s fun, only because it’s Leo, only because there’s something that matters at stake.

Leo is fast. Eichi is not.

 _Parry, lunge, swipe, feint_.

Eichi has long reach. Leo does not.

 _Twirl, riposte, strike, parry_.

Ritsu’s blade is made for a man of light grip and fickle motivation. Leo squeezes the hilt and throws himself into every strike, teetering off-balance and on again. Tsukasa’s sword is standard in every way: a novice’s blade, something to train with, not something to keep. It’s too short and too thick but it’s not flawed enough.

 _Attack_.

Leo ends up on his back.

They exchange breaths and looks amidst the clang of Ritsu’s sword hitting the floor. The chamber echoes with the sound; the light from the torches glint off the metal, even though it’s a little dull. They have an audience of one and no more, but he says nothing. Eichi does not take his eyes off of Leo to see what Sena might be thinking, because it’s not important. This is.

‘… you—you stole my kingdom,’ Leo says, struggling. ‘And – agh – I want to kill you. But you didn’t force me to marry you. Don’t act like I want a divorce. That’s stupid.’

And that’s certainly a lot of words to say, considering the sword at his throat. After a moment, Eichi lifts his knee from Leo’s chest. He moves his blade, climbs to his feet, and offers Leo a hand up.

Leo takes it, but knocks his sword to the floor, falls into his arms willingly.

‘Sena-kun,’ Eichi calls, ‘I think your king loves me.’

Sena doesn’t reply until Leo smirks and affirms it. ‘Yeah. I do.’

And of all the things Sena could offer, he only says this: ‘I got it.’

He doesn’t turn away, doesn’t flee. He takes on a look like he’s dying to say something, up until the point that Leo pulls Eichi down into a kiss. But it’s a year too late.

* * *

**†** And so, a year before, the very same. What had it been like, then?

He remembers well.

Leo’s fate wasn’t decided in a duel. It was decided through armies, immeasurable wealth, fiefdoms too scared to stand by their king. All the serfs said he used to be a proper king back then, gracious, patient. Just far too hot-headed, and a little too confident that he could own this dream.

He hadn’t struggled when Eichi had carried him to bed. He’d fought the jailers, the men who put swords to his and his knights’ necks, but not Eichi. He was full of malice and smiled angrily.

‘You’re too late!’ he’d said, loud and booming, that same tone of voice he’d used to challenge him.

‘Am I?’ Eichi had asked, and he’d laid Leo back against the sheets, removing cords and chains that once identified him as royalty.

‘I’m not a virgin. Too bad,’ Leo had laughed. He’d squirmed when Eichi tried to pull off his gloves, so those had stayed. ‘Sena was my first. My Knight. I love him – and he loves me, alright? He’s just not honest about it. It’s really cute.’

He’d already started to get thinner, then, and that was the first sign. Life burned in his eyes, but it wouldn’t for long. Eichi didn’t rise to the bait. ‘Tradition says I only have to take you to consummate our marriage.’ Leo had reached for his shoulders when he pulled at his trousers. ‘Not deflower you. And even so – did you think that would stop me? After all this.’

Leo had returned, ‘Do you think I’m that stupid?’, and scoffed his way through Eichi’s smile. He hadn’t looked so confident when he was fully undressed. He hadn’t flinched, either, just toyed with the ring at his neck, hung on a chain without a clasp. ‘You’re gonna do whatever you want. I’m just your toy.’

‘You’re my wife,’ Eichi corrected. Then, he’d corrected himself – eyes jumping towards the end table, seeking out his vials of oil. ‘To-be. There’ll be an announcement in the morning. How exciting.’

‘For you, maybe.’ Leo made faces at each of the vials; Eichi picked the one that caused him the most anxiousness. ‘I didn’t even get a wedding.’

‘Do you want one?’ Eichi had asked, and he’d paused, sticky fingers pushing apart Leo’s thighs.

‘You’d probably try to put me in a dress. No— _ah,_ cold— no thanks.’

‘Never,’ Eichi said. ‘I think you’re perfect the way you are, little king. I love you.’

‘I love Sena. I love my kingdom. My knights.’ Leo’s eyes had shut, and he’d tucked his head back into the pillows.

‘Do you want this?’ Eichi had pressed.

Leo had swallowed. Leo had opened his eyes, then. He’d looked somber then serious then resolved, because he could end this. He wouldn’t get his kingdom back but he could keep _this_ from happening. Eichi could do without a wife.

And he’d said, simply: ‘Yes.’

‘Hehe. I’m glad.’

‘… this is gonna hurt, isn’t it?’ Leo’d asked, with a grimace.

‘Only if you want it to.’

And Leo had grinned. ‘Do your worst.’

So Eichi kissed him. And he did.

* * *

‘You were supposed to get jealous,’ Leo recounts, ‘And, like, kill me, I guess. Fly into a blind rage. Order me executed. I figured you were gonna, up until you said we were getting married.’

‘That wouldn’t make much sense,’ Eichi responds, and he tucks Leo’s head further into his shoulder. Morning light spills in blue and white through their stained-glass window. Half the sheets are covered in music notes. He hopes the servants won’t replace them again. ‘I haven’t killed any of the leaders I’ve ousted. Keito says it would make people mad.’

‘ _Duh_. They’re gonna be mad. They’re mad anyway – do you know how many guys wanna kill you? They want to hurt me and Ruka, too. Grr…’

‘Your sister will be fine,’ Eichi placates. He pats Leo’s hair, a little like comforting a small pet of some kind. ‘Whether I live or not. You, too. Keito can take care of everything.’

Leo rolls his eyes. ‘You dying would cause a lot more problems. Stupid Emperor.’

So Eichi’s hand stills, and he looks amused. ‘Oh? Yet you’re the one who promised to kill me.’

‘That’s different,’ Leo says. He rolls his eyes again, then rolls on top of Eichi – his hands settle sternly on his chest. The pressure reminds Eichi that Leo could make good on his promise at any time. It feels nice. ‘That’s whenever I want. Which is when you stop doing good things.’

‘Such as…’

Unpredictably, Leo does not waffle. He doesn’t dodge the subject, doesn’t even flinch away. Eichi’s surprise shows on his face and it makes Leo smirk. ‘You gave my knights a place to stay,’ he begins, firm. ‘You know? When God sent me that vision. I wasn’t a good enough king, even before. So it could’ve been you or anyone.’ He shifts his hips, settling more fully into Eichi’s lap.

‘You could’ve killed them,’ he says, ‘Or sent them away. Or let them go away. But you didn’t. They still have their lives. Plus, you do all the kingly stuff now, so I can make music whenever I want.’

It’s brazen. It’s cheeky, and that’s exactly why Eichi fell for him. He touches a knuckle to his lips and fails to hide a chuckle. ‘So it’d be an annoyance for you if I died.’

‘Yeah,’ Leo answers, unapologetic. But he continues. Of all things. ‘I don’t like how you were before. You kept conquering everything. But you’re different now. It’s ‘cause you really love me this time, isn’t it?’

Like he didn’t before. Like he hasn’t, always. Eichi nods, despite. ‘I suppose so.’

 ‘I’m gonna write you a song,’ Leo says suddenly.

And Eichi, for a moment, stops breathing.

‘No, wait – a masterpiece. You like chamber music, right?— Agh, don’t answer that! It doesn’t matter! You’ll love whatever I come up with,’ Leo promises, leaning in close, ‘Because I’m a genius. So wait for it.’

‘Leo,’ Eichi croaks, coughing, ‘Always.’

‘Ugh. You’re so cheesy.’

* * *

How, then.

So how did Leo break?

It wasn’t in cruelty or dramatic gestures. There were many of those, fuel to the fire – but he wasn’t burnt to ash through the conquering.

It was the seconds that ticked away. Through his own choice.

And he got thinner, stopped eating. Started staring at walls and hiding away. Wrote music that didn’t have notes and tore parchment up into little strips, raining them down from the balcony above the throne room. He threw his weight into slamming heavy doors and wore stone steps down with his restless pacing.

That was Eichi’s wife: a missing king, a naked ruler. The throne at his side always sat unoccupied, when it mattered. Keito handled everything and Eichi’s mind wandered more than ever.

‘Um, Eichi-kun,’ one of his advisors had said – Tsumugi, the one who saw the word _tyrant_ and thought, _friend_. (He, too, went away. Pushed out, actually. He learned his price.) ‘Maybe it’s time to start thinking about a divorce…? You don’t need him any more, for his lands – and everyone else, they’re starting to wonder…’

Wondering where their king went. Wondering what this new one was doing; maybe they wanted an execution. Keito was always bad at relaying the common man’s opinion, but therein lied Tsumugi’s strength: he was one of them. Crafty and devious and assuming, every single time.

‘So I should dispose of Wataru as well?’ Eichi replied. He waited for the flinch and was rewarded with a dubious stare in its stead. ‘You said they were afraid of him, weren’t they? The commonfolk. It seems, to appeal to my people, I’ll have to get rid of those I love.’

‘N-no one’s suggesting that,’ Tsumugi claimed, even though he was. They were. Keito too. ‘Wataru-kun aside, it’s just… kings – er, queens? – _rulers_ , they need to be visible. No one’s seen him outside the castle in… ages.’ Tsumugi stammers through a couple more words; Eichi wonders if it’s on purpose. ‘Actually, the fortune teller in the capital, he warned me about this…’

‘That’s nice, Tsumugi,’ Eichi had said, and he’d smiled, and that had been the end. Tsumugi wasn’t afraid of his chill. He just didn’t understand it. ‘But I’d rather put my faith in something more reliable. Did you know? Wataru introduced me to _tarot_ today. Apparently the cards said I would have a fortunate day.’

‘Is that so?’ Tsumugi hummed. ‘Wataru-kun practises tarot? I might have to ask him about that…’

And it had; the day had been fortunate. The grand scale of his castle had shrunk down to the size of a thimble – because Leo had seen him, Leo had stopped, and Leo had spoken.

He’d said, ‘Oh, it’s you.’

So four seasons had passed in similar fashion. There were no riots. No new challengers arose to stymie the growth of Eichi’s empire. Wataru played the villain and Keito had commanded, with or without him, assigning him his position.

 _A visit from God_!, and Leo was back. On his own terms. He broke himself and pieced himself back together in the shadows of Eichi’s home.

He came back.

* * *

Arashi practically skips down the halls of the castle. It’s more accurate to say he _prances_ , but he moves with a speed that easily outpaces them.

Eichi and Leo travel slowly, with Sena and Tsukasa at their flank. Sena-kun keeps knocking Arashi’s hands away whenever he comes by, shooting down the other boy’s invitation to go relive their memories.

‘It’s so _nostalgic_ ,’ Arashi preens.

‘Certainly,’ Tsukasa agrees. He casts a glance behind them, just as he has been doing for the last half hour, hoping in vain to find Ritsu catching up. Ritsu abandoned their tour at the front gate; they’ll find him lounging beneath a tree when they return. ‘I find it surprising that we’ve returned at all. Your Majesty, you said this was for…?’

‘Our wedding,’ Eichi affirms. He looks askance at Tsukasa and Tsukasa straightens under his gaze.

‘ _Wedding_ ,’ he repeats, but in an older tongue. He’s adopted the colours and creed of Eichi’s land, but he will always stay true to his roots. ‘Ah! Yes. You and _My Lord_ did not have one before our lands were united; I recall. It shall be an event celebrated the kingdom over.’

Eichi inclines his head. ‘It doesn’t have to be that big,’ he remarks. ‘The people we’re closest to should be enough.’

‘Then, forgive my rudeness,’ Tsukasa says, and he seems genuinely puzzled, ‘But why have we returned to _My Lord’s_ castle for use as a venue?’

‘Because it’s gonna be huge!’ Leo yells. He throws his arms out. He takes a few explosive steps forward, spinning all around, right until the point that he backs up into the wall. Eichi expects Sena to huff, but it doesn’t come. ‘I’m gonna compose a symphony! A whole program! And everyone’s invited, doesn’t matter who! They should all see my genius.’

And what better place to show off the wonder that is Leo than in his own home? The castle here is bigger than the one they usually occupy. It’s much the same as it was when they left, still boasting the scars that swords and arrows left in the stone. Leo only took his knights in the move.

Eichi traces his fingers across the western wall. Tsukasa looks at him questioningly with the action, but his attention is soon stolen by Leo again. Leo cuts a shortcut to get to his throne room.

‘ _My Lord_!—‘

‘Wahahaha!’

‘I’m glad he’s having fun,’ Arashi says sweetly. When he rests his elbow on Sena’s shoulder, Izumi doesn’t throw him off. He’s too busy staring after their king. ‘I didn’t think he’d want to come back at all. Oh, but you know _all_ about that, Mr. Emperor.’

He does. In the absence of an answer, Arashi claps his hands together; he fills the air with meaningless noise, how excited he is, how romantic this all will be, how much he wants to decorate.

And still, still.

‘Annoying,’ Izumi says, finally, with a click of his tongue.

‘Oh, Izumi-chan’s alive! I was _so_ worried. I thought you were dead.’

‘A dead person wouldn’t look like I do, would he?’ Sena-kun fires back. He sets a hand on his hip, and that’s when Eichi sees it – the distance that’s been carved between them, Izumi holding himself far and away. ‘Say. Do you really need us here? If you’re just going to be wandering around, we won’t really have to protect you.’ After a moment, he tacks on – ‘ _Your Majesty_.’

‘Sooo cold,’ Arashi answers, and Eichi can’t tell if it’s about how Sena is treating him, or how he’s treating Eichi. ‘Izumi-chan’s got a point, though. You’ll be okay, won’t you? If you just want to browse… hm…’ He puts a hand to his chin, then gasps in sudden realisation. ‘I know! Why don’t you go down to the east wing? There’s a chapel there, right? It’d be _perfect_ for making your vows.’

‘You mean the chapel with the blown-out window?’ Sena says suddenly. Arashi startles a little. ‘It’s still broken; I saw it when we were outside. I bet the glass is still all over the floor.’ He makes a _tsk_ sound and furrows his brow. ‘Stupid Naru-kun. What if he trips?’

‘Is it really?’ Arashi says, covering his face. ‘Goodness me! I totally forgot. I’ve been trying to forget that horrible battle… it was so brutish. I’m _sorry_ , Mr. Emperor.’

There’s something sly in the way his eyes narrow over his fingers.

‘Go check on Ou-sama,’ Sena orders, just as Leo’s voice bounces as an echo through the hall. ‘He’s probably already broken something. Not that there’s much here left to break.’

‘Sure, sure. Going…’

They watch him depart, a sashay to his steps. Sena makes that same troubled sound and crosses his arms. He glances over when Eichi looks at him, but doesn’t make the first move.

That’s why he lost, you know. ‘I didn’t know you cared about me.’

Sena scowls. ‘Don’t get the wrong idea,’ he warns. ‘It’s because of Ou-sama. It’d be – _he’d_ be a pain if you got hurt or died. He told you that, didn’t he.’

Which means Sena-kun has heard it, dozens and dozens of times. Leo has this way of making your ears ring with his words; he’s selfish, and annoying, and hard to be with, but you can’t ever forget his voice. That’s just the way he is. Captivating.

Delicately, Eichi says, ‘There’s no bouncing back for him when I do.’

‘Then I guess you can’t die, can you?’ Sena returns. He starts to stomp off and leaves with a parting shot: ‘Don’t bother trying, either. I won’t let you.’

‘I have no reason to. We’re getting married!’

‘Stupid Emperor!’, is what comes from around the corner.

It’s cute, Eichi thinks, touching his heart.

* * *

_Why didn’t you make him your husband_.

‘Why didn’t I make him my queen?’ Leo repeats, but in different words. He sits down beside Eichi inside the steps of the keep.

Eichi’s ears still ring with the sounds of symphony. Leo’s promises are mixed up in there too: _I will always be yours. I’ll make you the happiest man in the world. I swear to you, not even death will make us part._

 _I love you_ , but that had come across in the music. His heart beats to the rhythm of the drums and his veins thrum with the vibration of the strings.

‘I don’t really know,’ Leo’s saying. He hikes his knees up and tears his coat from his shoulders. He tosses it over the edge of the bannister, but seems to regret it immediately. ‘Hmm… mmrgh…  I guess it’s like… Naru was my queen? Before everything else. He swore himself to me, and ‘cause I didn’t have a wife, people started saying he was the new queen… yeah.’

‘I’m surprised you remember,’ Eichi praises.

Leo doesn’t take it like that, but he smiles. ‘I don’t forget the important things. And, well… he mentions it a lot. He’s really proud of it! He should be. Our Naru’s pretty enough to be a queen.’

But that wasn’t the question. Eichi waits while Leo hums a couple bars from his songs. They’re past that point where Leo forgets or pretends to; if he doesn’t press, the answer will come.

It’s like this: ‘He never asked,’ Leo says. It’s their wedding night, and he looks bitter and sweet, over and on the existence of another man. ‘I loved Sena. But he never asked why I wanted him or— what I was hoping to get out of it. Or what he wanted, either. Like… he was scared if he did, I’d stop.’ He cracks another smile, and it’s honest. ‘He’s really dumb.’

‘So are you.’

‘Mhm.’ The winter chill pervades the castle and wraps around them. Eichi offers Leo his embrace, and Leo comes to him. ‘I dunno. It’s not just kings or emperors – it’s the same for everybody. You have to take what you want, before it’s taken from you. He never did. So…’

So: _I happened_. So: _I took you, and you accepted me_. That’s why they’re here now; that’s why it’s Eichi holding Leo, and not Sena-kun, an emperor and a king in possession of all the world has to offer.

It doesn’t mean much, honestly.

Eichi says aloud, ‘If you hadn’t challenged me, I wonder if Tsukasa-kun would’ve dethroned you.’

Leo gives a bark of a laugh. It’s loud and rowdy and everything that is him. ‘Hah! Maybe! I probably would’ve had to tell him to try. Suou’s got no guts.’

‘… I’m not so sure about that.’

‘Well, whatever,’ Leo sighs. He cuddles into Eichi’s arms and then makes a keening sound in his throat. ‘Let’s go to bed. I’m cold. I’m _tired_. The ceremony was so long…’

‘And yet your program was the longest part.’

‘Yeah, but that actually mattered. Don’t tell me you’re disappointed.’ Leo raises his head to meet Eichi’s eye, but there’s this look he’s wearing: there’s no room in his world for dissatisfaction. It’s a little aggravating, how sure of himself he is.

More than anything, it’s attractive. More than anything, it’s why they’re here now.

‘Never,’ Eichi says. ‘Not in you. Do you want me to carry you?’

‘I can walk myself!’

Every window they pass on the way to their bedroom is stained.

* * *

Leo offers, ‘I could kill you. If you wanted.’

Rei came back.

Wataru – stayed. He turned to Eichi, he said, _Your Majesty the Emperor_ , _perhaps it’s time to end this charade_? But he stayed, even when Rei, Natsume, Shinkai were given their due.

Leo points a sword at his chest. Right at his heart. ‘It’d be really easy. I’ve killed people before. Yeah; it’s awful. But—‘

Rei came back, and Wataru said, _It’s time to put on a new mask_ , just a jester, no longer a villain. He and Yuzuru and wonderful Tori. They arrived, they stayed.

‘If I kill you, I’m killing myself right after, alright? Being a ruler is such a pain,’ Leo says. ‘And it’d be perfect! The perfect tragedy! A stupid emperor falls and so does his stupid king!’

Rei came back and had his dog following him, still. A feral wisp of a boy who glared and yelled when Eichi came close. A guardian to keep them away from each other. A guardian to whom Rei said, _Thank you, Koga._

‘No matter what,’ Leo says, ‘You can only die because of me. You got that? You promised. That was your vow!’

Wataru stayed, Rei came back, Eichi lived. Eichi’s here, the sun high and beating hard down on his back. The gardens present an unforgiving stuffiness that has his shoes gathering sweat. Leo is in front of him and offering to end his life.

It’s not so bad.

‘Say you love me, first,’ Eichi commands.

‘I love you,’ Leo replies. He looks dazed from the heat or very, very inspired. ‘I’m not lying.’

‘Say you’re glad you married me.’

‘I don’t know about that,’ Leo says, wrinkling his nose. Eventually, he relents. ‘I guess it’s not so bad. If we weren’t married, we couldn’t have this perfect ending!’

Eichi asks, ‘You’ll really die if you kill me?’

So Leo makes a fussy noise at him, the point of his sword leaving Eichi’s chest. ‘Isn’t that the whole point? It’s boring if someone else kills you, and it’s a waste if your sickness gets you. There’s really nothing better than this. I’m so smart for thinking this up! Good job, me!’

Leo basks in self-praise and Eichi gathers his arms into himself, almost like he’s debating. But he has the answer already.

‘I don’t want to die, little king,’ he says. ‘I want to live. I want you to live with me: for however long we have, together.’ Leo’s sword falls completely, so he closes the distance, tilts Leo’s chin up so their eyes connect. ‘I love you more than anything this world has to offer.’

‘But you won’t let me kill you,’ Leo concludes. ‘Tch. Stingy.’

‘Do you want this?’ Eichi asks, in summer, in the midst of their empire.

Leo looks somber, then serious, then resolved.

And he says simply: ‘Yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary adapted from works by Catherynne M. Valente.


End file.
